Gremlins in the Gears
Plot On Cybertron, Optimus Prime mourns Sentinel’s betrayal, and begins a mission to find him and bring him to justice. Meanwhile, Alpha Trion, Nexus Prime, Vector Prime, and Beast Prime travel to an asteroid, where they find Solus Prime. She has the clue to finding the 6th of the 9 good original 13, Minicon Prime. It’s somewhere near a place called Earth. At the same time, Ratchet has returned to Earth alone, to help mankind rebuilt Detroit, and find the remains of any energon in the area. It has been about 8 months since the Invasion of Detroit. New Detroit currently has transformer sized buildings, giving enough space for 3 times the population. Fanzone is in charge of Police, like before. However, with Galvatron out on a mission, Team Charr and Sideways out attacking Autobot Colonies, and the rest of Galvatron’s team out in Inter dimensional travel, Shockwave is the only Decepticon Kaon and is free to do whatever he wants for a while. Well, he is the only Decepticon, but not the only transformer. The Minicons are still running Kaon, but now Shockwave has a new plan. He has been looking deep into Cybertron’s history for destructive weapons that they could use to destroy the Autobots. However, he discovers the legends of the thirteen and begins to connect the pieces. He has heard that Alpha Trion has disappeared. The reports of Vector Prime, the mysterious warrior that suddenly appeared in the Invasion of Detroit and it starts to make him realize that they are alive. Alpha Trion is an OTP, Vector is an OTP, Nexus is an OTP, etc. He tells the Minicons that he wants to make a machine, but he needs Cybertrion Supplies. They teleport Sideway’s Lab all the way to Nevada. Meanwhile, Ratchet is driving with Fanzone, who’s complaining that they don’t need Autobots. Suddenly, a building explodes, in flames as a giant shadow; three times the size of Ratchet appears. The Giant shadow brings out a giant shadow sword, and nearly kills them. Ratchet uses his magnets to throw the titan straight into Lake Erie. Fanzone asks what in the name of Peter Pan that was. Ratchet says maybe Devastator, or Bruticus Maximus. Ratchet then finds a tiny piece of metal, and it shocks him. At the Official New Transformer and Human Detroit Police Station, Ratchet reveals the piece of metal is from a Minicon, which may mean the titan may have been Minicons. They question why minicons would burn a building down. News comes of Minicons attacking a new building. Ratchet and Fanzone arrive at the building, where millions of Minicons are taking steel bars, and breaking all the machinery apart. Once they are sent everywhere, suddenly more and more Minicons are summoned. Everyone flees and Ratchet and Fanzone are unable to do anything. Within the hour, New Detroit is nearly gone. The Minicons have returned to Kaon, where Shockwave has built the Tracker of Legends. He believes this will bring one of the thirteen to him, where he can take the powers. One Minicon mentions Ratchet, but Shockwave is not worried. He leaves Kaon by himself to get one last thing, a rare substance he found while on Earth 8 months ago…. Ratchet tries to contact help from Cybertron, but no such luck. Fanzone is freaking out, and decides there’s only one thing left to do…. Nuke Detroit and leave… forever. Ratchet thinks he’s found Kaon, and they drive all the way to Nevada. There, they see Shockwave… who activates his machine. However, the moon starts to head towards Nevada, and the seas go into Panic. Shockwave sends him flying, and reveals Red Energon. He puts it inside him , and it makes him shake. He changes into an upgraded mode with weapons and all. They have a battle, where the Minicons decide who they should fight for. They hear a call, and they attack Shockwave. The Machine is destroyed, and Ratchet plus Fanzone return to New Detriot with everything. Shockwave lies there, as his spark is damaged, not enough for him to die though. The Moon returns, but a new canyon is created. Fanzone decides to move to Chicago. Ratchet understands, and Fanzone, before he leaves, says, “ You know Ratchet, out of all you crazy Autobots, you’re the one I like the most. “ Ratchet watches him drive into the sunset, and Fanzone is never seen again. In Kaon, the Minicons are together, calling out “Minicon Prime “. ''Minicon Prime. Minicon Prime. Minicon Prime. Minicon Prime. Minicon Prime. '' However, they point at the one object that remains in the sky…. The Moon. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100